Une âme torturée
by Princesse-L
Summary: Bella 19 ans, collectionne les coups d'un soir, et les arrestations en possession de drogue. Rosalie, sa meilleure amie, la suit dans tout ses coups douteux. Edward, étudiant en médecine, noit sa douleur dans la méchanceté. Que cache ces attitudes?
1. Chapter 1 13 septembre

_Je me suis enfin décidée à poster une fan-fiction. Elle mettra en avant les personnages de Stephenie Meyer. Ils appartiennent a elle, je ne fais que jouer avec eux ! C'est un petit chapitre, un en-cas si vous préférez. J'ai tenu a mettre du drame. Espérons que ça ne dura pas __ . _

_Sinon, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensée, sil vous plaît._

_ATTENTION ! Fiction lemon, avec langage parfois cru, et sujets sensibles. –15 ans, s'abstenir._

_

* * *

_

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Génial. Rosalie a tenu à organiser quelque chose. Je m'y suis un peu opposée au début, puis, lassée je l'ai laissée faire ce qu'elle voulait. Rosalie est ma meilleure amie. Bien qu'elle est 22 ans et moi 19, nous sommes très soudées. Je rentrais rapidement chez moi pour me préparer. Rose avait louée une salle, gigantesque, pas très loin de chez moi et y avait invitée toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, en insistant sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient inviter à leurs tour qui ils voulaient. Elle promettait que ça allait être grandiose. Mieux que toutes nos nuits qu'on avait passée complètement ivre ou a la limite de l'overdose, en boîte de nuit.

J'ouvris rapidement la chambre de notre appartement, ma colocataire était, vous l'aviez deviné, ma copine de débauche. Je me dirigeais vers ma douche, bien que ce soit presque un parcours du combattant avec toutes mes affaires et celle de Rose qui traînaient par terre. Lorsque enfin, j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain, je courus presque sous le jet d'eau. Aujourd'hui plus que un autre, je me sentais particulièrement salle. Peut-être était-ce à cause du cher Romain, ou Robert, je me souviens plus. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne rencontrais plus un tel mauvais coup, mais j'espérais me rattraper ce soir. L'eau brûlante me gênait, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de la refroidir. Je sais, je suis idiote. Sûrement pire que ça, pire que irresponsable, mais bon, je m'en fichait. Je respirais un grand coup. J'avais encore les marque de la dernière fois. Je pris une éponge a gratter, mis du savon dessus et me lava. L'éponge me faisait mal, je me sentais souillée. J'avais envie que toutes la saleté parte. J'appuyais fort. Je serrais les dents. Et l'éponge, insatiable égratignait sans pitié ma peau. Cette éponge à gratter faisait parti d'un rituel que je me suis imposée depuis un an. Rosalie le savait, et elle soupirait, les larmes aux yeux lorsque elle voyait mon corps rougit et saignant. Je sortis rapidement de là, et soudain glissai sur un préservatif oublié. Ah, ce n'étais pas le mien, ça devait être celui du partenaire de Rose. J'espère que elle s'était bien amusée au moins, elle, hier soir.

Je mit un soutien gorge en dentelle noir, et un minuscule string à ficelle de la même couleur. Le miroir me renvoyait une image bien triste de moi. La même depuis un an. Le corps amaigrit, et éraflé de partout. Blanc de cicatrice. Rouge de sang.

Je ris d'un rire noir. Je jouais dans le mélodramatique ce soir, allez Bella, me sermonnais-je, la vie est belle, les garçons sont beau, le sexe intense. La dope magique. J'enfilais rapidement une petite robe noire très moulante, décolleté, et courte à faire peur. Je me chaussais d'une paire à talon (noire). Le noir. Presque tout mes vêtements le sont. Non, je ne suis pas gothique, c'est juste que j'aime cette couleur.

Après avoir mis de la crème sur mon visage, mettre mis un peu de poudre bronzante, je me maquillais. Je commença part une touche de fard à paupière argentée, suivi d'une épaisse ligne noire au dessus de l'œil, puis par un mascara qui transforma mes cils en de long et épais armes de séduction. Je mis de l'anti-cernes pour masquer mes cernes de vampire.

Satisfaite, je sortis.

Effectivement, à peine arrivée je vis que la fête battait son plein, et il était à peine 23h.

Rosalie m'aperçut, et me fis signe d'approcher. J'eus le souffle coupé en l'apercevant. Une robe rouge semblable à la mienne mais dos-nu, des escarpins qui mettaient ses jambes en valeur, un maquillage provoquant et charbonneux, elle était magnifique. Certes, on aurait pu la prendre de loin pour une pute. Mais elle est tellement plus belle, tellement plus sophistiquée, que personne n'aurait pu le penser bien longtemps. Elle était accompagnée d'un beau blond.

_Bella, ma chérie, t'es en retard, me reprocha-t-elle.

_Désolé, j'ai pas vu passer le temps.

_Je te présente James.

_Salut ma belle. Me susurra-t-il a l'oreille. Je frissonnai.

_Vous vous reverrez plus tard, j'ai à parlé à notre fabuleuse Bella, se moqua t elle.

Après s'être éloignée et assis sur de confortable fauteuils, elle prit la parole :

_Bella…

_Oui Rosi ?

_Tu peux pas continuer comme ça !

_Tu fais bien de parler toi, t'es pas mieux que moi !

_Arrête, tu sais bien que tu mens. C'est toi qui a atterrit à l'hôpital à cause d'une overdose. C'est toi qui broie du noir sans arrêt. C'est toi, c'est toi, pas moi.

_Rose, je veux pas en reparler. Sil te plaît, c'est mon anniversaire, ne nous disputons pas.

D'ailleurs t'as amenée mes cadeaux ? Et ce que je t'ai demandée ?

_Oui, j'ai tout, mais franchement je sais plus si je veux continuer dans cette voie là...

_Je sais que t'en meure d'envie mais que si tu l'avoue ça contredirait ce que tu m'as dit il y a 5 secondes, la narguais-je.

_Ok, j'avoue. Passe le sac à coté de toi, on va aller dans un endroit plus intime.

Surexcitée, je la suivi a grands pas. Elle m'amena dans une salle, dans les tons rouge. Elle me fit asseoir, et posa le fameux sac sur la table basse.

Elle me tendit un paquet. Je l'ouvris, puis rit.

_Un vibro ! Ha, qu'est ce que ça cache ?

_Au cas ou c'est des mauvais coup ! Mais t'inquiète James c'est une perle, me fit-elle d'un ton rêveur.

_Je te fais confiance !

S'ensuivit de porte jarrelles, de CD, et autres stupidité. Elle savait ce que j'attendais. Juste pour que ce soit mieux ce soir, je n'avais rien pris aujourd'hui. Et je commençai à ressentir le manque.

_Tiens !

La drogue. Oh, ma douce amie. Ma meilleure ennemie. Je faillis lui sauté dessus, mais j'ai préféré prendre mon temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs joins roulé et allumé, vint la cocaïne. Ma préféré. J'en ai prit vraiment beaucoup. J'ai commençai à saigner du nez, mais peu importe. Rose, autant défoncer que moi, du s'y prendre à trois fois avant de réussir à verser une grande rasade de whisky pure dans deux verres. Aussitôt fait, ce fut bus cul-sec.

_La fête pouvait enfin commencer._

Les pensées très embrouillée, je vis Rose se diriger vers une bande de garçons, et se frotter effarouchement à l'un d'eux. Un peu perdue, je l'ai fixée. Soudain une main baladeuse vint caresser mon ventre. Je me retourna, et tomba sur James.

_Salut beauté. Tu me cherchais ? Allons fêter ton anniversaire comme il se doit.

Complètement embrouillée, je suivi James dans une chambre à part.

* * *

_Voilà ! Certes, ce n'ai pas la douce Bella. Ou si, ça l'ai, mais elle est juste très très choquée…_

_Bella et Edward se rencontreront dans un ou deux chapitres, histoire de cerner un peu mieux ces personnages. _

_Laissez moi une petite review, que je puisse m'améliorer. _


	2. Chapter 2 Un homme malheureux?

Hello, hello. Je postes un deuxième chapitre. D'ailleurs, merci a la première personne qui a posté une review. Je vous laisses lire.

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Etudiant en médecine. Actuellement je ne suis pas en couple. A quoi ça servirait ? je n'en ai pas besoin. Juste pour mes besoins… naturels, dirons-nous. Ah, et j'ai 25 ans.

Je me dirige vers l'hôpital dans lequel je bosse en interne jusqu'à l'obtention de mon diplôme de neurochirurgien. Tanya, la réceptionniste, me fait les yeux doux, comme d'habitude. Mmmh, joli cul aujourd'hui. Une de mes collègues, Leah, a mis un décolleté très très joli. Bon, stop Edward, c'est pas l'heure de penser a ça, me sermonnais-je .

_Salut, tout le monde est là ? Aujourd'hui nous avons un nouveau patient qui constitue un cas très intéressant. Enfin, intéressant pour vous. Vous avez 24h pour trouver de quoi il en retourne. Et vous me ferez un rapport de vos observations et conclusions. ordonna notre chef, Sue.

Intéressant hein ? Mon cul ouais. Encore un jour à me faire chier. Allez, faudrait peut-être que je bouge, si je veux pas me faire empaler vivant.

_Madame ?

_Oui, Lauren ? soupira Sue.

_On peut travailler en binôme ?

_Oui, mais il est hors de question que ce ne soit qu'un de vous deux qui travaille, et l'autre qui reste sans rien faire.

_Bien sûr madame, fit elle d'un ton mielleux.

A mon grand désespoir elle se précipita vers moi, et me demanda de faire équipe avec elle.

_Je te promets que je bosserai bien… Sur n'importe quel endroit de ton anatomie… Dit très sérieusement cette pouffe de Lauren.

_Eh bien, comment t'expliquer cela ?

_Heu, de quoi ?, demanda-t-elle visiblement perdue.

_Je hais ta coupe de cheveux. C'est moche. Ton décolleté ne sera pas pour me déplaire mais disons que les seins rembourrés force 10, c'est lassant à la fin. Finalement, je travaille en solo, pas la peine de me charger d'une idiote qui comprends rien à la médecine et qui à sûrement passer les examens en trichant.

Je partis à grands pas, la laissant digérer mes paroles. Bah, elle doit être habituée. Je sortis de l'hôpital, ouvris les portes énergiquement. Je sortis une clope de mon paquet, pris le briquet et l'alluma. Le grésillement presque imperceptible me parvint, et lorsque la nicotine eut agit, je me sentis infiniment mieux. Quels bandes d'imbéciles. Ils entrent tous dans la médecine en croyant sauver le monde. Des idéalistes. (_Ne vous leurrez pas, je n'ai rien contre eux !)_ Ce qui me motive, moi, c'est l'énigme. Le fait de chercher une solution. Le patient il peut crever, ça va pas me faire grand-chose. Mais je pratiquerai l'autopsie avec curiosité. Ah…

Sitôt la cigarette éteinte, je me levais, et alla prendre le dossier du patient en question.

_Voyons, « Jasper Hale » …_

PDV Alice.

Voyons voir… Une petite robe bleue ? Ou la rouge ? La jupe blanche avec le petit top blanc avec les fleur roses ? Le tee-short long cintrée avec des leggins épais bleu ?

Je soupirai et m'assis quelques secondes sur mon lit. C'est étrange, mais je me sens fatiguée. Comme si une légère apathie m'avait pris. Je suppose que c'est parce que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, préférant finir la collection de maillot de bain d'été. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais faut aussi que je choisisse des chaussures, et les accessoires. Après un choix cornélien qui dura de longues minutes, je me décida pour une petites robe blanche à fleur, légère, avec une ceinture en tissus de corde blanche. Je pris aussi des chaussures adorables, dans le genre plage, blanche avec des petites semelles compensée. Bon, ok, j'adores les vêtements. Je suis même styliste et créatiste de mode. Je descendis rapidement les escaliers, et alla courir dans les bras de mon fiancé, Alec Volturi. Mon amour. Il m'a fait sa demande, les yeux plein d'espoir quelques semaines plus tôt. Folle de joie, j'ai acceptée de suite. Je ne le regrette pas, c'est un homme fabuleux.

_Alors ma petite souris, comment tu vas ? ça fait a peine 5 minutes que je t'attends, plaisanta-t-il.

_Oh, ça va. Allez dépêche on va être en retard au restau !

En passant, je remarqua que mon cher frère, Edward, n'étais pas rentré de la nuit, comme a son habitude. Je soupirai de découragement. J'avais tellement de peine pour lui… Il fesait comme si tout lui importait peu, comme si la mort ne pouvait avoir quelconque emprise sur lui, comme si tout ce qui parlait et remuait était méprisable. Il se disait heureux, juste malheureux de la « stupidité de ces cons qui pensent soigner des idiots sur un lit d'hôpital. Ils auraient pas pu faire gaffe avant de tomber malade et de nous souler toute la nuit ? » Malheureusement, ou bien heureusement je savais bien que cette image qu'il affichait n'était qu'une façade. Après tout, c'est moi à qui il se confiait, il fut un temps. Je me rappelle bien que à la mort de, Irina, notre sœur, sa sœur jumelle, son amour, sa vie , il a pleuré durant tout un mois, refusant de se nourrir. Ce triste souvenir me donna un nœud dans la gorge. Irina. Oh, la douce et si belle grande sœur que j'avais il y a encore 5 années… Une leucémie fulgurante la tua en a peine un an. On a eut le temps de rien faire. Depuis, Edward n'est plus le même. De temps en temps, je reprends espoir… Je me rappelle bien du jour ou il nous a annoncé que son patient était mort, mais qu'il avait trouvé de quoi il souffrait. Avec tout cela, un sourire en coin . J'étais tellement dégouttée de mon frère que je m'étais levée de table, furieuse. Quelques heures plus tard, je voulus me rendre a la chambre de celui-ci, pour parler avec lui. Je trouvais son attitude scandaleuse. C'est bon, ça faisait trois ans. Au moment ou je suis entrer doucement dans son antre, je le vis jouer une musique au piano. Elle était si douce, si belle, mais si triste. Accompagnée de sa voie, il chantait. Je captais de temps en temps entre ses murmures, quelques phrases qui me permettait de comprendre qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu sauvée la vie de son patient. Troublée, j'allais sortir quand il se retourna. Il avait le visage ravagé par les larmes. J'étais allé le voir, et l'avais pris dans mes bras. Lui, si costaud, si arrogant, a pleuré une bonne heure, murmurant « Désolé Irina, désolé, je voulais pas être comme ça. Désolé, désolé, désolé… désolé M. Banner… Désolé, désolé.. »

Dès le lendemain, il essaya de se prouver a lui même, et surtout a moi, que rien ne s'était passé…

Ah, assez pleurnicher ! d'ailleurs Alec me regarde avec un drôle d'air.

_Quoi ?

_Chérie, ça fais 5 minutes que tu fixes la route. J'aimerai bien que tu démarres mince !

_Te fâches pas, je n'ai pas le cœur à ça.

Et le cœur effectivement en miettes, je me concentrais sur la route…

Pdv Alec.

Alice. Drôle de gamine. Un peu naïve et idiote sur les bords, mais sympathique. Mais là, elle commence vraiment a me chauffer avec ses airs mélancolique et nostalgique. Je me rendis compte que elle avait mis la bague de fiançailles que je lui ai offert. Je ricanai intérieurement. Elle n'a jamais su que c'était un pari idiot avec démitri cette demande. Qui m'a permis de gagner quelques centaines d'euros… Enfin, sinon c'est un bon coup. Je crois que je vais faire durer les choses encore un peu...

Voilà, voilà ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographes ou de frappes Si l'idée vous plaît, je posterai un nouveau chapitre dans pas longtemps ! A vous de juger !


End file.
